


One More Night

by Gonardo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bucky owns a gym, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gym owner, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Steve Wears Glasses, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to the gym to take out his frustrations one night. What awaits him is an attractive, mild mannered man by the name of James Barnes. Sparks fly right away. Both have been burned relationship wise. But hope they can make it work in between busy lives and stories to unfold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12/10/12 This actually started as a one shot that just grew. Trying to edit it a little.
> 
> Steve needs to work out some aggression, Bucky thinks he can help with that.

One More Night

Steve keeps his eyes down low, blue fire in the depths. He’s been pushed around, used, abused. Like a piece of meat and nothing more, a nice punching bag should help. He broke his last one, and needed to vent this frustration that is flaring up in his belly. A gym run by the The Barnes family catches his attention. It’s small, humble but well equipped. He decides to walk. If he got on his bike, he would of went fast. Wouldn't be able to focus on the road, other passengers, he’s many things but a reckless driver isn’t one of them. 

It's hot and muggy outside, having a good pour down a few hours earlier. Tight gray shirt sticking to skin, he gets called a human Dorito by his long time pal Sam due to his shoulder to waist ratio. His shorts rub against thick thighs, straining against the corded muscles. Steve sighs in relief as the sign comes into view. Opens the door, dreading a crowd, but sees no one around. He figured one of the trainers would be around, usually were. He warms up. The usual stretching, combined with deep breathing. Wraps his knuckles to prevent bruising. Imagines the latest one to burn him on the bag. His expressions. The mocking cock of the brow. Twist of thin lips. Casual shrug of the shoulders. Closes his eyes, settles into position and swings. Hard and sharp. The bag having just enough give. Steve keeps going until his muscles are taut, sweat pouring faster now. Even though it's kept cool enough inside. Until the anger slowly dissipates. 

"Like a drink?" A voice breaks through the haze.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Steve is handed a cold bottle of water. It goes down smooth. He tilts his head back and he drinks. Lights shining along his pale skin. Throat working. He opens his eyes after, wipes his mouth, then turns and smiles. 

"Thanks, I really needed that."

Barnes' mouth goes dry. Like suddenly he needs the drink. The man stands just taller than him. Had this sinful body. Wide shoulders, tucked in waist. Pecks bunch and move as he unwraps his hands. Sure, great looking men came and went. But he'd be stupid to let this one go. Even if he denied him, he had to try.

"The name's Steve Rogers,” Steve introduces himself.

"Oh, James Barnes. Friends call me Bucky."

"The James Barnes?" Steve laughs playfully. "Oh Natasha has told me about you."

"All good I hope." Bucky tries not to fish too hard. 

"Of course!" Grinning at the memory in his mind. "Said you worked her sorry ass into shape."

Bucky chokes. "Uh, she's got backwards. She whipped me good!"

Steve looks at him hungrily. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And then some. How long you know her?"

"For about a year. You?"

"Several years. We had a romantic past. Then it got awkward. Remained friends. She likes to tease me about it though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I thought I was straight. Turns out it's not quite that clear cut." He shrugs. Steve got a good look at him. Bucky has his hair pulled back from his face, a glossy brown. Blue gray eyes that crinkled at the corners when he smiles. Full flexible lips. One metal arm, the other flesh and blood/bone. 

"Hmm." Steve hums. "Never seen you here before. Then again I come in at dawn." Bucky makes a face.

"Oh God. Way too early for me to be up. I work nights. That's about the time I go to bed." Chuckles wryly. "My sister and father do the other hours. She's up with the roosters."

"She's cool as hell. Don't take no shit."

"Don't start none, won't be none. That's her motto. Her and Nat, get 'em together..." James shakes his head, feeling bad for those fool enough thinking it safe enough to hit on them. Guy or girl. Unwanted attention is still unwanted. Yelps when Steve squirts with him water.

"Spot me." He goes to the weights. 

"Okay." Bucky follows him and manages to get a good look at his taut ass. Damn! 

"Like what you see?" Steve has a teasing laugh in his tone.

"Maybe." 

"Last guy didn't like it too much," Steve quips. 

"His loss." What an idiot! He thinks to himself.

"Doubt he would see it that way, but thanks all the same." He lays against the bench. Waits until Barnes adds the weights. 

Pushes it up and then lets it lower back down. Getting a rhythm down. Fresh sweat now dots his brow. He breathes deeper. Keeping the pace. Finishes his set with ease. "I need to work my legs." Steve heads over and sighs. The energy still not spent. Not as much as he'd like.

Barnes watches him. The legs were sculpted. Bet they would be nice to bounce up and down against. He shakes his head. Down boy! Don't scare him off just yet.

"Where'd your thoughts go?" Steve asks over his shoulder. 

"Uh..." Barnes hedges. 

"Okay, don't have to tell me." Gets a wry chuckle. 

He spots the strain. "Try the bike. That might help." Bucky knows that pent up energy better than most. 

"Hmm. Guess so."

Waits a beat. "Can see why my sister speaks so highly of you now. Up at the crack of dawn. Tight schedule. Ever the gentleman." She'd always poke him in the chest when she said that. A jab at him? Or because his dating past was well... Awful.

"She does the same for you. Telling me stories of you growing up. It's like I know you. Says the guys you date don't appreciate what they got." Steve sighs. 

"That so?" Bucky snorts. 

"We seek what we think we deserve."

"Then what do I deserve, Rogers?"

"Someone who makes you happy. Someone you can make happy."

"Someone like you?" Bucky dares to ask. 

"I don't know if I'm the type Barnes."

"Warning me off?"

"Just... I like you and I don't want to fuck this up."

"Won't know if you don't try." Bucky replies. 

"Are you always this forward, Barnes?"

"Only if I see something I like."

"I'm no knight in shining armor." Steve grimaces a little. 

"Could've fooled me."

Steve gets off the bike and heads over to him. Barnes swallows. "Do you have any idea what you are asking of me?"

"Letting me in?" Bucky doesn’t back down. 

Rogers growls. Pulls him close. "No going back."

"Never said otherwise." Bucky whimpers as his lips cover his own. One hand goes to his hip while the other sneaks up the back of his tank top. Oh he missed this kind of contact. Pleasure fizzes through his system. He lets his own hands grab onto strong arms. Moans as the muscles clench.

"Tell me to stop." Steve whispers hotly. 

"Never, Rogers. Never." Bites his full bottom lip. Then licks at the sting. Steve knew his body urged him to ride Barnes at full force. But wanted to show him something instead. "Follow me, there’s another room with equipment, for physical therapy, out of eyesight.” 

"You know I want to fuck you until you scream, right?" Steve states. 

"Yeah." Bucky whispers. "But we both know that this is going to be something different. We'll get to that. I can't do it one and done." Steve sighs in relief. Barnes backs him into a chair. "I'll be right back." He grabs the lube and comes back in. Protection if needed. 

"Thought you got scared and run." Steve tries to joke. 

"Never." Bucky can feel his cock thicken.

"Fuck, Barnes!" He eyes his erection.

"We'll get to that..." He licks his lips. "But first..." He kneels down. Helps Steve out of his shorts. The dick before him bobs in greeting. Hard and red, swollen. Tight sac underneath. Soft blonde hairs dust the skin. His mouth waters. Palms splaying against his abdomen. Feeling it bunch. "First... We'll get you come nice and slow."

"I don't know about slow, Buck."

Barnes gives him an all knowing smile. Then ducks his head down and gets a taste. The hiss is music to his ears. Feels it jerk underneath his tongue. The velvet skin moves. Steve watches him with hooded eyes. Barnes cups him in his hand and moves it to the side and licks it up and down. "Can I grab you?"

"Mmm hmm." Bucky sighs as Steve's hand lets his hair down, gently massaging his scalp. It was better than it should have been. "Mmm. Taste so good Steve."

"Bucky..." Steve gasps as his head disappears into that sinful mouth. "Fuck!" Barnes goes slowly the whole time. Grips the base with his fist. It had been so long since he'd last done this. And Steve was large. 

"Am I doing okay?" Bucky grins up at Steve, seeking praise. 

"YES!"

"Is it enough?"

"Yes, Buck, come on." His hips thrust.

"Okay, baby. I got you." He goes back and sucks him in. 

"Now I know what you mean by making me cum slow." Steve watches Barnes as he bobs his head. Tilts his head up slightly. Gray blue eyes shuttered. Red lips stretched. A purr in the back of his throat. "Damn, you are so beautiful Barnes. Look at you. Like it pleases you as much as it does me. Do you know how heady that is? Like it pleases you to suck my..." He jerks. "Oh, shit." 

Bucky has his other hand down his pants, slicks himself, opening himself. But Steve never notices. Too busy watching his face. His cock going in and out of Bucky’s mouth."Fuck, I'm getting close." Steve blinks. Then he's cumming. "Sorry. Shit, sorry." He hisses. But sees that Barnes sucks him down. "Fuck Barnes. Oh, oh, oh fuck..." 

"You're still hard." Bucky says in wonder. 

"Um, yeah. I can go another round."

"Good." He undresses himself. Steve takes off his shirt. Now sweating from another form of exercise. "Condom?"

"If you want." Barnes wraps his dick in protection. Then starts to straddle him. "Fuck, don't hurt yourself."

"I readied myself."

"When..."

"When I had my lips wrapped around your cock."

"Oh... Oh shit!" His lids lower as he is enters Bucky. So tight and hot, and slick too. "Barnes. You keep the pace. I just want to pound into you. But I know that's not what we need." He gasps. Finally going balls deep. "You okay?"

"Fuck! Steve. That's so good!"

"How long has it been Buck?"

"Uh, eighteen months."

"Hell. Got any more lube?" Steve gently slides his palm over the other man’s lower back. 

"Its all ready lubed up." Groans as his hand wraps around his cock. "Oh yeah. Steve I'm so close now."

"Yeah, now it's your turn Barnes. Give me your cum. Let me know how good this is." He is now being bounced on. 

"Yes! Your thighs. They are perfect for this. Fuck."

"Was that what you were thinking of, Bucky? Bouncing on my thighs?"

"Yes!" He pants. "So worth it. I am so close!" His voice wavers.

Steve hits his prostate as he twist his fist. That's all it takes as Bucky whimpers through it. Thick white semen flying from his jerking cock. "Fuck! Oh Steve. Yeah. Oh so good. More, more, give me more. Don't s..stop." He shouts and bows. Steve stills. 

"Don't stop, come on. You now."

"You sure?" Steve asks. 

"Yeah."

"Okay, give me a minute." Waits until he's sure his lover wouldn't be over sensitive. 

"Give it to me hard, Rogers."

He gets a snarl in his ear. Steve's hips piston fast and hard. Bucky breathes in sharply then moans. Letting Steve work out his frustration in his body. Knowing he would never hurt him.

"Fuck, Barnes. I'm cumming." He groans. "Bucky, Bucky, oh Buck!" 

His name was being breathed into his ear. Was pulled backwards. Rogers shudders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Better than good. Steve huffs out a tired laugh. 

"Okay."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Mmm. I'd rather show up at your apartment. You good with that?" Steve wonders out loud. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." He turns around so Steve could see his smile. Gets up then kisses Rogers soundly on the lips. "Just make it a decent time." Rogers chuckles, watching as his lover gingerly moves.

"Was it worth it?" 

"What?" Bucky asks. 

"The wait?"

"You even have to ask me that?" Barnes shakes his head. "Quick shower. Feel free to join me." 

They laugh and joke around. Kissing and rubbing each other. And Rogers tells him he'd be back. Barnes stomach flutters at the thought.


	2. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night at Bucky's place

Steve grins at Bucky's sister. Who just took down yet another asshole with grabby hands. If it hadn't been crowded, well... The guy would have been in a lot more pain. “So...” She starts when the crowd thins out. “You and my brother huh? I approve!” Gives her the once over. “I knew he got some by the way he walked.”

Steve nearly spit out his drink. Cheeks flushed. “So the two of you...” Her brows drew together. “Ew, not here, did you?”

“We cleaned up after ourselves!” He says, helpless.

“Oh, wow. Uh huh.” She can only shake her head. “I heard he feel asleep the last time you were over.”

Steve snorts. “He always falls asleep when I come over, and no, not from sex.” He wished though. They hadn't done much since their first night together.

“He's working odd jobs on top of this, so that's probably why.” 

“Really?” He never wanted to pry too much, letting Bucky lead the conversation. Only to have him fall asleep while watching a movie on the couch. He stayed after just a little while, watching him sleep.

“Yeah. Just a little something here and there.” That was all she said on the subject. “Nice to see him with you though. The two of you are good for one another.” 

“Thanks. Okay, enough talk, get my ass into better shape. I want to have marathon sex with your brother...”

She threw her head back and laughed out loud. “That and I need good cardio...” 

“Whatever you say.” 

He was aching all over by the time they were done. Took a longer shower when he got home. His cell buzzed as he was drying off, it was from Bucky. He wanted to know if he was willing to come over for another beer and pizza movie night date.  
*  
Bucky took a power nap. And didn't want to get up after, but made himself. His sleeping pattern was all kinds of fucked up. But, hey, there was a little extra cash. Which was needed. Heard the knock on the door. Opened the door to see Steve standing on the other side, with the pizza. “Come on in.” 

“Hey.” He swoops down to kiss him on the jaw. Bucky shivers at the contact.

“Hey back.” 

Steve got the napkins and beer, knowing his way around well enough. They eat in silence, Bucky softly moaning around the slice. Taste buds exploding from the combined flavors of cheese, crust and sauce. 

“Take it you like it?”

“Mmm hm.” He licks his lips. “So good.” Doesn't notice the way Steve eyes his mouth and throat. “Never had this pizza before.”

“Yeah, Nat's man Clint runs the place. He'll be glad to have a new customer.” Grins at the not so subtle nod. Runs his hand across the other man's knee and squeezed. “So what are we watching?”

“I dunno. You choose.” He replies, still eating.

Steve takes the remote and flips through the channels before settling on a ballgame. Gets a thumbs up. He grew up a fan. Loved playing it when he was a kid. But had to ease up do to his allergies. He smiled thinking back, he missed those days in a way.

“What?”

“Oh, thinking about when I played baseball when I was a kid.”

“Bet you'd look hot in a uniform now.” Steve feels himself give a wolfish grin. Looks like somebody has a jersey kink.

“Should I be worried about that look that you have right now? I don't know if I should be scared, or horny. Maybe both?” He was half erect at the moment.

Steve looked over at him, beer tipped to his lips. “You'll find out later. And horny, very very horny.” Bucky whimpered at the answer.  
*  
They snuggled into one another while the baseball game went into the later innings. No kissing, yet. Plenty of hands on activity though. Steve looks over at Bucky, who was actually awake for once. Rubbing his socked feet over one another. He wore a loose black t-shirt with the gym logo on the front that's faded out a bit, and a pair of comfortable jeans. They hide his semi-erection that's been there since Steve walked in the door. His hair is down, framing his face, getting caught in the stubble along his jaw. Lips slightly open and that sexy deep pink color, almost red. Eyes glued to the TV. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, causing Steve to smile.

“Like what?” He replies, playing coy.

“Like a predator staring down it's meal.”

“Oh, that.” He leans in close. “I've been thinking about put my mouth on your cock. Didn't get a chance to last time. Has been on my mind for a while now.” Sees his lover's pupils grow large. “Want to taste you, suck you and fuck you, until you scream my name. And I want to taste you other places too...” Bucky moans, eyes closed now, lips a darker shade due to the arousal he's feeling. “Tell me you want that too, Buck. Tell me...”

“Yes.” He breathes out. Feels Steve's hand now cupping him through his jeans. “You're making me rock hard.”

“Mmm. Just how I like it. What do you want?”

“Kiss me. God, just kiss me before I lose my mind...” Gasps as Steve licks his ear, nips at the lobe. Pulls at it with his teeth, then laves at the ache. “Yeah, like that, oh...” Bucky arches his neck. Felt the breath play along his heated flesh. “Yeah...” He moans out. 

Steve licks along the pulse, feels it beat against his tongue. Mouths the gorgeous jaw line. “You are so fucking beautiful Buck. Let me get a good look at you.” Tilts his head to face him, watches the lights dance along him. Eyes wide and lost. Lips trembling now. “Are you okay with me being inside you tonight, babe? We don't have to if you don't want...”

“I want!” He says. Steve is relieved. 

“Good.” Purrs before closing in on his mouth. The lips beneath his own open, soft and pliant. “I could do this for days, Buck. Love on you all night long.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm.” Mouths fuse together, once more. Steve tangles his fingers into Bucky's hair, softly massaging the scalp. Nails scrape along gently. Swallowing the gasps coming from the brunette's mouth. He slants his head and deepens the kiss. Tongue dancing into the others mouth. Sneaks his hand up the black shirt, while the other is still in the soft hair, still cupping the back of his head. Stomach muscles bunch, he searches for one of those rock hard nipples. Finds it, flicks it. Bucky moans loudly, arches beneath his touch. Steve breaks the kiss, much to the dismay of Barnes. He wants more skin, more contact. Raising the material up. Mouth greedy as it moves over the now bared flesh. 

“Steve.”

“You're so soft, damn baby. Let's get this off of you.” Flings it over the couch. Sucks on a nipple, biting down and flicking his tongue over the nub. Then lets go and sucks hard.

“Ah fuck!” He had always been sensitive there, but this was an entirely different story. Grabs Steve's head, keeps him there. “That's so good. Yeah, like that.” Moans louder as the other one is now being toyed with. His hips raise up.

“Lets gets those off of you next.” Steve says against the nipple in front of him. Pops the button and lowers the fly. Hand flat against the trail of hair, moving lower. Feels the heat, then cups the warmth. It jerks under his palm. “Nice and hard for me, like you said. Come on baby, lift up.” Tugs them down his hips and thighs, lower and then off. “Look at you. Fucking perfect.” Bucky places an arm over his forehead, biting his lip. As if he's embarrassed. Steve kisses him deeply once more. Pulls back and trails kisses along the muscular torso, down lower, dipping to tease the navel. 

Bucky's gaze never leaves Steve as he takes his erection into his hand, dips his head and laps at him. Swirling his tongue around the tip, giving little kisses. Moans softly as his tip is being sucked on. In the blink of an eye, he's being swallowed down to the balls. “Fucking hell Steve!” He shouts. Grabs at the broad shoulders. “Dammit, stop. I don't want to shoot my load yet.” The blonde pulls back with a pop.

“Get these underwear off, I wanna eat out your ass.” Gives a laughing moan as Bucky tries to help, legs almost tangling with his own. “I got you. How do you want to do this baby?”

“I don't care.” 

“Put your legs over my shoulders.”

“Oh fuck, okay.” He obeys, grabbing onto the couch for support. Steve spreads his cheeks, nips both of them, then tastes him. 

“Mmm, so good. Delicious!” Laps at the rim, feels it tighten at the sensation. “Fuck, Bucky.” He sucks and then darts his tongue back out. Continues to cup the tight ass, while feeling the hole open up, still fluttering. 

“Steve. Finger me. I got lube, but it's in the bedroom.” He silently cursed himself for that. “I got condoms in there too.”

“Lets go baby.” Palms his ass one more time, then gets up. Undressing along the way. Watches as Bucky opens a drawer and pulls out the items. “Lay down on the bed, get comfortable.” Bucky lays on his back. Steve slicks his fingers, then kneels on the bed. Plays at the opening, teasing. Watches Bucky's pupils blow wider once he enters a finger. Hears the man groan. Tries to wait until he is adjusted.

“Come on, I need it. Finger fuck me Steve. Add another one.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“Please!” Feels himself being stretched, pants out a 'yeah' as he grinds his hips. Bucky had been sore from the last time he and Steve had sex. Eighteen months being a long time between partners. Not remembering it feeling so good like this before...

“So fucking tight Barnes. Look at that, you like it?” 

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

“Good. I want to make you feel so fucking good. Spread your legs some baby, I'm going to add another finger. Get you ready for more.” And by more he meant his erection. It was so hard it hurt. Turning an angry red. So there he was, kneeling in between the brunette's legs, fingering him. Watching him twist and turn his hips, cock bobbing up and down. “You ready for it yet?”

“Yes, Steve. Oh please. I need you inside me.”

“Hold on.” Takes out a condom and rolls it on. Applies some lube to himself and his lover's entrance. Aims the tip, slides it along the cleft a few times. “You are so hot.” He takes a deep breath and then starts to penetrate. Bucky huffs and then moans. “Fuck, you're tight. Am I hurting you any baby? Tell me if I am.”

“No, you're not hurting me.” Pants happily as the blonde bottoms out. “Come here.” He pulls him down. “Kiss me.” They moan into each others mouth. “You can move.” Bucky tells him. “Nice and slow though.”

“You got it.” Pulls out gently, then rolls his hips until he's balls deep once more. “Like that?” 

“Yeah.”

“So fucking tight. Nice and hot too.”

“Fuck Stevie, you keep telling me things like that and I'm going to cum all over myself.”

“It would be my pleasure. I want to watch you as you do.” Licks his lips. “I want to watch you come undone. Tilt your hips up just a bit, might need a pillow so you won't get uncomfortable.” Bucky grabs for one and hands it to him. Steve lifts his lover's ass up and lays it under his lower back. “Better?” The slight shift made it easier to hit that certain spot.

“Fuck yeah. Keep going, don't stop.” Steve snaps his hips, causing their flesh to slap loudly. Bucky starts to move his head back and forth. Eyes closed, lips thinned. 

“Am I hurting you baby?”

“No.” 

“Okay.” He sets a soothing rhythm for them both. And not even a minute later, he feels the muscles around his cock tighten up. Bites his lip to keep the smile from his face, and bottoms out. 

“Ah fuck Stevie, I'm gonna cum.” His face scrunches up some, and then he lets out the most gorgeous sound. Cock jerking as white semen spurts out, landing on his chest and neck. “Oh fuck, oh yeah. Steve.” He whimpers once more, then his entire body relaxes. Steve rubs the seed over the brunette's chest. Causing a moan. Waits a few more beats before moving again. His own release just moments away. It takes several more thrust before he's pulling out, taking off the condom. “Cum on me Stevie.”

He jerks as his body starts to erupt. “Fuck Bucky. Yeah, so fucking good. Ah, baby.” He has to prop himself up with one arm as he nears the end. “Fuck.” He breathes. When he comes to, Bucky is smearing their combined seed together, then begins to lick his fingers.

“Wanna taste?” He asks, face softer after his release.

“Yeah, I do.” Brings the hand to his lips, licking the palm. “Mmm. Just so you know, I'm not done with you. I promised myself that we would have marathon sex. You'll be coming again in no time.”

“Fuck it, Steve.”

“I plan on it...”


	3. Fear of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve heads over to Bucky's after a tough day at work. Nothing better than letting loose in the arms of the man you love... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Its been nearly a year since I last posted anything. But I never forgot this story. It took a different turn than what I had thought out. Oddly enough... I got.. uh, excited while writing this. *wink*  
> Still more to come. I just hope it won't take so long... man.
> 
> A quick note... there is a time skip here. Part of the reason is it had been a while since I last posted something like I mentioned earlier. And while they slept together the first night, their relationship is more than just sex. Add to the fact that Bucky saved up to open a second gym and all that. And Steve's piercing too. Tried to be somewhat realistic with the healing. Hope to flesh this story out a bit... I will get to that soon.

Steve has come to a conclusion, and that is everyone he works with are complete tools. Talking down to him, a pitiful look here and there. Treating him as though there wasn't any brains along with all that muscle. His mom knew just how senstive he was growing up. Back then he was sickly thin and emtionally vunerable. But along came Sam. A guy who put other people before him, one who would take a bullet for you. They are still friends to this day and they would not have it any other way.

He had received a text earlier in the day from Bucky letting him know that he would be home that night and to come over so they could watch a movie and eat some take out. He was looking forward to it to say the least...

*

Bucky is clean shaven and in sweats by the time that Steve arrives still in his suit and tie. Eyes looking tired and blood shot behind black framed glasses. Bucky takes one look at him and wraps his arms around him. "Bad day baby?"

"You have no idea," the blond says as he loosens his tie. Bucky waits until he sits before kissing him softly on his lips. Steve sighs softly when they part.

"Chinese sound good?" Bucky asks as he picks up a menu and hands it over to him.

"Yep. Already know what I want," besides you, Steve silently adds. "Chicken fried rice and egg rolls. Got any beer?" Goes to stand up.

"Have a seat, I'll grab a couple out of the fridge. Grab some of my sweats if you want, middle drawer left side. Get you comfortable. Tell Bucky who went and pissed you off," he says over his shoulder. 

Steve smiles tiredly, noticing that the television is on but must be on mute because he never noticed it while walking in the door.

"Honestly? I don't know where to start," he tells the brunet on his way to the bedroom. Lays his suit out so it won't wrinkle and sighs, the sweat pants feel so much better. As does the shirt with the faded gym logo on it. He has seen Bucky wear it before. It reminds him to ask about the second gym in which Bucky has majority control over. Steve will save that for later. Bucky looks up at him and grins. A faint blush creeping up his neck and stains his cheeks.

"Here you go babe," handing the blond a beer after popping the cap.

"Thanks," drinking deeply from the bottle. Bucky watching his throat work as he pulls at the liquid. Steve gives an unabashed burp. The brunet rolls his eyes gently before sitting down next to him. Moaning faintly as Steve tugs on his arm to draw him closer, fingers playing with dark strands of hair.

"I missed you," Steve tells him softly.

"Missed you too, babe."

*

They are wrapped around one another when the food arrives, causing Bucky to pull back with a moan. Eyes heavy, pupils blown so only a sliver of color is showing. Steve loves how red and swollen his boyfriend's lips are from all the kissing. Following his movements as he moves off of him and to the door. He pays the delivery boy and adds a small tip.

"Hope you're hungry," Bucky tells him as he sits the food down onto the coffee table before moving to get more beer.

"Oh, I'm hungry alright," Steve replies.

"Good because I ordered extra-" pausing once he notices that Steve is staring at him hungrily and not the food. "Steve?"

"Please Buck, I need this."

"Oh, okay..." Steve gets up and stalks to the bedroom, looking over his shoulder at the brunet. "Coming?" He asks.

"Yeah, be there in a moment." He had forgotten to shower, wondering if his date would be put off by a quick shower. "Just need to wash off," he finally says.

"No need. I was wondering if you would fuck me tonight." Steve was ready to bottom tonight.

Bucky nearly swallows his tongue. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he grabs his dick, the soft material sliding over this velvety skin. Bucky whimpers over the sight, Steve never made the term 'sweatpants dick' look so damn good. "God, get over here then babe. I want to be fucked into the mattress. Won't leave until your headboard dents the wall."

"Holy... fuck Stevie!" Bucky strips out of his clothes in a flourish, his semi bouncing lightly.

"Yeah, bring that gorgeous cock on over here," Steve licks his lips at the sight. "But first I want you to sit on my face."

"Fuck!" He runs into the bathroom to quickly clean himself up a bit just in case then walks over to the bed, knees weak.

"Yeah, that's it. Come to me. Let me eat that ass. Wanna get you nice and hard. Face away from me." Drums his fingers along his pec while waiting. Bucky squats over Steve, thighs strong enough to hold them there.

"Like this?" He breathes harshly.

"Mmm. Yeah, fuck yeah." Steve parts his cheeks further apart, fingers digging into the lush flesh, spies the rosy pucker. His mouth waters as he drags his nose along the cleft, before dragging a teasing lick along the hole.

"Oh my gawd," Bucky whines. Steve only purrs as the flesh flutters against his tongue. Laps at it some more, before taking the tip and flicking it over the sensitive bundle of nerves. The gym owner feels his legs quake, so he leans forward, presenting his ass on all fours.

"Taste so good," he mumbles into the unfurling muscle. Bucky just moans as he grinds back into Steve's face. His cock is now leaking a steady stream of pre-cum, fully hard and flushed. It smears along Steve's chest, which was turning red from his arousal.

"Let me suck your cock," Bucky murmurs.

Steve jerks his hips up in answer. So he lowers his head and nudges at Steve's pants. "You should be naked..." he moans out as his ring of muscles open some more.

"Got a little carried away, sorry babe." He returns to rimming Bucky.

The brunet grunts, metal arm making a 'whir' sound as leans on it so he can grab at it with his right hand. It slaps againt Steve's clothed belly, and he arches at the sensation, still lapping messily at Bucky's hole. His eyes nearly cross at the sensation of his lover's velvet like tongue lick at the underside, all the way to tip. Feels the brunet startle at the new piercing. 

"When did you get this?"

"Um, after we decided to slow it down sex wise, I got it done." It was a silver bar that lay just under the head. "It's healed up, so sexy time is not a problem."

Bucky just moans before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it loudly. Steve nearly bucks him off, not execting it to feel that damn good. "Ah hah," he gets out, toes curling. His dick is being wrapped in warmth, tongue doing wicked thing to the metal bar. "Oh fuck!" He whimpers out. Then jolts when Bucky swtiches hands and looks for his prostate. Presses at the spot just underneath his balls. He wails once the cool metal metal fingers start to vibrate along the sensitive flesh. He shouts out when he spurts his cum deep into Bucky's awaiting mouth. It leaves him feeling like he's being punch. Abs clenching, breath leaving his body. He shudders from head to toe while brokenly whispering Bucky's name.

 

"God yeah. That what you needed?" He purrs, although he is hard enough break.

Steve can only pant heavily as he comes down from his high. "Still need me to fuck you?" He asks. The blond only blinks before he shakes all over. "Stevie? Honey?" Bucky pulls the man to him, patting his back. "It's okay. You're okay. You did so good. So good for me Stevie. A good boy." Steve cries then, brokenly, so Bucky holds him that much closer. "I'm right here. Not going anywhere, promise. Okay?" That gets a nod. "Good.

It grows chilly, but he doesn't move quite yet. Instead he rubs his right hand up and down Steve's quivering sides while whispering nonsense into his ear. The blond finally sucumbs to sleep, and Bucky still does not leave his side.

*

He is surpised to see Steve up before him, moving around even though its barely dawn. The man is wearing his suit, black frame glasses back on. Still looking tired. "Hey. How about I change and then we will stop by and get some coffee before I go into the gym."

"Are you sure?" Steve looks unsure of himself. Bucky has never seen this expression on his face. Like he was waiting for bad news. It hits him then. Steve expect him to break it off, and shies away when Bucky makes a move to comfort him.

Instead he nods while findng a change of clothes. A pair of shorts and a tank top. While cool in the gym, it was easy to work up a sweat and get hot. Next he washes off quickly and hands Steve an extra tooth brush. "Meet you downstairs," he tells him before pressing a quick peck to Steve's cheek. They would talk about this soon.

"Yeah, okay." Bucky lived on an upper story in an apartment building. It still has plenty of room, half owned from his grandfather meant cheaper rent. Plus he does his own repairs for the most part, only calling someone else when he was absoltely busy and it couldn't wait.

*

He takes his coffee black while Steve takes his sweetened. At his raised brow, the man explains, "when I was a kid I couldn't have sweets that often. Too sick most of the time. As I have gotten older, its a bit of a guilty pleasure for me."

"Not judging. Stop by my place tonight?" Bucky asks. "We'll have the Chinese left overs." Steve makes a face at that. "Hey, its okay. I put it in the fridge when I got up to go pee." Shrugs his shoulders, trying to convey that it was okay either way.

"Uh, sure." He says softly.

"Good. I want you check out the gym when you have time. See you tonight then?"

"Yeah." Gets a chaste kiss to the lips. "Bye." Bucky waves goodbye to him while walking north to the gym. Steve felt it in his gut that this was the guy for him. Could he be strong enough to stick around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lordy the spelling errors I caught :/ I’m still going thru the other chapters


	4. I call him Little Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes into Bucky's gym to check it out. Bucky likes him from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. But my writing progress has been awful for a couple of reasons. My muse is being stubborn as hell, and I am dealing with numb finger tips. This is usally around the time I see my doctor for an epidural. Sadly I do not have a back doctor at the moment. So it is awkward typing like this. It basically feels like your fingers going numb from being cold. But they are like that 24/7. But I will type when I can. But my update process will be slow as heck.
> 
> Thanks for reading. No beta, so all screw ups are mine and mine alone.

Sam has the day off so he decides to head for the gym. A new one spies his eye. He grins, he knows the Barnes family well enough. Hasn't met Rebecca's brother quite yet. He heads in and spies a good set up. A man, nearing 6 foot in height comes over to him. Hair in a man-bun, a slight sheen of sweat across his shoulders and right arm.

 

"The name is Sam. I've been to your dad's place. Love it. Worked out with your sister too." Sticks his hand out.

 

Bucky shakes it while sizing him up. The guy is in great shape, and the fact that he praised his family's gym tells Bucky that he may be one of the good guys.

 

"I'm James but everyone calls me Bucky. Welcome. You must be an early bird. I worked nights when I was there. But when I opened this place had to swtich my hours around some. Nice to meet you."

 

"Same here. I was wanting to work on my upper body . My core and legs are good, but my arms look pathetic compared to the rest of me, you know?" He jokes easily. Bucky can only girn.

 

"Hey, having a good base isn't such a bad thing. But I get what you are saying." Sam shakes his head. "Lets get you all stretched out and then see what kind of upper body traning exercises you want to do."

 

"That sounds good to me. Becca always teasing me about my ass. Says she can see why I landed my fiance Riley," winks at that. "But I was scrawny back then. I don't know what the man sees in me."

 

They stand over to the left in front of the mirror. Sam going with his legs first while Bucky shakes out his right arm. Trusting his bionic arm to tell him when he needed to hold back.

 

"My friend Steve. He is all, you know," makes grabby hands near his pecs. "Big ol boobs. Okay... pecs. Shoulders a mile wide and this little waist. I call him little ass, cause compared to me-" shakes his head.

 

Bucky stills for a second. Was he talking about his Steve. That is how he's built.

 

"And you know, the man just takes it all in stride. Does give me that pinched look, you know?" Bucky just murmurs and nods his head. "He is a great guy though. The best in fact," he adds after he is finishes his stretches.

 

"Sounds like it. What do you want to do first?" He asks.

 

"Lets go with some pull ups. I have been abandoning those for some time now."

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Bucky follows him after grabbing a towel. "Have long have you been hitting the gym?" Bucky asks.

 

"Oh I have been going since my teens. It took a long time to build up some muscles. Went and done it the hard way." Grits his teeth as he pulls himself up, then lowers himself back down.

 

"Hmm. My grandfather is the one who started this whole idea," Bucky waves his arms around.

 

"Oh yeah? Thats nice. When I met Riley he was in better shape then me. He still keeps me on my toes." Bucky grins at Sam. "Alright spot me," he points to the weight lifting bench.

 

"Gotcha." The gym owner helps Sam put on the weights, left arm making almost a drilling sound right before the bar goes sideways and off the mark. Bucky just ducks his head, embarrassed.

 

"Wow," is all Sam can come up with.

 

"Yeah... Sorry about that," he says. Just thankful that the man wasn't in the line of fire.

 

"Oh, it's cool." Bucky just raises his brows but doesn't say anything.

Sam works out for a little while longer, taking the lead in conversation, and before leaving he gets a trial membership. Bucky grins to himself, knowing he just found another friend.

*

Steve stops by his place after work, there long enough for a quick shower and a change of clothes. He decides to take the bike, loving the loud purr it makes as he drives along. He thinks about taking Bucky for a spin soon. Thinking about having the brunet behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, legs spread out as he leans forward... Steve shivers at the thought.

He races up the steps to knock on the door and enters after he hears Bucky call out "come in!" He is standing in the kitchen in form fitting jeans and a tight t shirt. Steve swallows as his boyfriend leans over to set a time for his food.

"Hey babe. Have a better day today?"

Steve softly grunts an answer as Bucky goes to the fridge and takes out his leftover take out from the night before. His stomach growls at the sight and the other man just chuckles. "Wasn't too bad. Just a long day." Sighs before rubbing at his face.

"You look it. Have a seat while I warm this up for you," he says before nodding to the chair. Steve sinks down with a groan. Watching as the gym owner takes out his own food before putting the rice into the microwave.

"How about you? Busy at all, or quiet?" He secretly loves hearing Bucky talk about things like this.

"Had a few people come in. Most of them regulars, had a new one pop in. Believe I met someone you know. Described you perfectly." Bucky's eyes light up at that.

"Really?"

"Yep. Broad shouldered, narrow waisted guy. Big ol' boobs and a little ass." Bucky grins as Steve blushes all the way down his neck.

"Oh god. That's Sam," he moans.

"Pretty good guy, I like him." A beep halts the conversation. Steve looks over and whimpers. "Alright. In here or the living room?"

"Want to watch some TV?"

"Living room it is." They put their food onto the coffee table to let it cool before placing it into their laps. Bucky continues to talk about his day as they cuddle on the couch, reaching over half way through the movie to rub at Steve's shoulders. The blond leans into it with a moan, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He wakes as Bucky walks him to the bedroom, kissing him on the brow before covering him up. He sighs in contentment as Bucky spoons behind him, and he drifts effortlessly into a dream less sleep.


End file.
